


The Staring Game

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals, Hedgehogs, John is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock brought an unexpected flatmate and John Isn't Amused.





	The Staring Game

**Author's Note:**

> My brain keeps firing off these weird ideas... ;)  
> There is [this set of photos](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/post/177532280121) \- have a look at it **before reading the story.**

There was an animal sitting on their coffee table.

“SHERLOCK!!!”

The small creature curled up in an obviously defensive reaction. Still, there was no sign of life from his flatmate.

“Sherlock, you berk, why do we have a  _hedgehog_  in our flat?”

“Ahm” the detective cleared his throat, opening his bedroom door. “I see you’ve met Hamish.”

“I… WHAT? Why… No, no. I don’t even want to know. Not at all. Just take him where he is… wherever hedgehogs live. It’’s supposed to be outside!”

“It’s a he, actually. And I won’t take him outside, John. How could I? It’s the middle of December!”

John frowned.

Sherlock returned it with a haughty pout.

Hamish sneezed.

John Hamish Watson gritted his teeth and inhaled through his nose.

“Buy him a cage and all the accessories. You don’t want him getting into your stuff, do you? It  _is_  a wild animal after all. For God’s sake, Sherlock, where did you find him?”

The detective sauntered towards the sofa and stretched on it tiredly.

“Last case. The kids kidnapped by their father before their mother could move them abroad. Seems they had captured this little fellow in the garden earlier this year and kept him a secret from their mother, and there is no way they could take him with them to Australia. She said she would drop him off at the ZOO and I…” he shrugged. “I told her I’d do that. Not sure why, but it was…” he turned away, hiding his face in the cushions. “I’ve ordered all the things already. Should be here tomorrow morning.”

“Fine” John grumbled. “Fine. We just have to make sure he doesn’t pee on something important in the meanwhile. You hear me, Hamish? I’m  _watching you_.”

Hamish crouched a bit lower, frowned and returned the glare.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another Staring Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906402) by [KtwoNtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo)




End file.
